


Making a deal with a demon

by Drarnegas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brutality, Character Death, Demonic Possession, Futanari, Impregnation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: After being send on a mission, things change for the worst for Yang.





	Making a deal with a demon

Team RWBY were out on a mission deep inside the Emerald forest. Their mission was to recon and collect data about what was making the few settlement in the woods and the Grimm act weird. The people were either wondering around with blank faces or sitting still on the ground not moving for hours, with the Grimm´s they either fought them self or sleep inside the settlement, not attacking the people. While their was no attacks, the nature of this was to odd for Ozpin to ignore, so that´s why team RWBY were send out to check things out. The mission seem to rather straight forward and not so dangerous for them to handle.

The girls were drop off a few mils from the first settlement, they had been given gear for staying in the forest for at least 2 weeks and a radio that could reach Beacon with in second. “Ok team lets go and find what cause these weird things.” Ruby said walking with great step and big smile towards the first settlement. Weiss sigh but follow her leader, while Blake and Yang follow Ruby with the same mindset of their leader. After walking around for about 2 hours they came to the first settlement and found the place filled with Grimm´s that were not reacting to them and a few people that were just sitting on the ground.

“Ok this is creepy.” Weiss said as the team spread out to find any clue. Yang went up to a Beowolf and poke it, the massive beast did nothing. It just look forward not blinking, not even when Yang punch its arm it did´t react to the blond brawler. Weiss and Ruby tried to get a settler to speak, but the woman did nothing just as the Grimm, she just sat their doing nothing. Blake were walking through the house´s too see if there were something out of the ordinary, the only thing that was, was the fact that their was to many house compare to what amount of people that live here.

“This is really weird and odd.” Blake said as the team gather up. “What could have cause this? It could´t have been the White Fang, cause this dose not look like any kind of work that they would.” 

“True, but then again this could have been them and it just did´t work out as they had plan. But that´s stretching things out.” Weiss said. 

“Lets move to the other settlement and see if things are any different.“ Ruby said. As the team were about to move out, their was an roar behind them. Looking back they could see that the Grimm´s were sprinting towards them. The team jump into action, Yang took the front and punch two Beowolf back. Ruby and Blake got up on top of a house and started to shoot some of the Grimm´s, meanwhile Weiss summon up her own Beowolf, making it fight the Grimm´s closest to the team. The Grimm´s feel rather quickly for the team, once the last Grimm were killed the team lower their weapons down and gather up again.

“That was very weird.” Yang said.

“Yeah, we should move out quickly and kill any Grimm´s we come across form now on, we would´t want to be jump on.” Blake said and the rest of the team nodded and then they headed out to the next settlement. Things were quite along the way to the next settlement, once they got their things looks more or less the same as the first place. This time the killed all the Grimm´s before they check things out. The sun were going down when they were done searching and they decided to take camp inside one of the house, despite not really wanting but rule out that it was better to sleep over in a house with walls rather then out in the wild and risk being attack by Grimm´s. They went to sleep quickly with guard duty, Ruby took the first watch.

Ruby look out through a window to the small streets and the people who were still sitting their, she had an odd feeling about this all after seeing what had happen today. 3 hours pass and Ruby was about to switch with Weiss, when she saw a purple light coming out from the forest and the settler got up and started to move towards it.

“Guys wake up.” Ruby called out to her team and move over to shake them. “Mmm Ruby wh-

“Their is something going on with the settlers.” Ruby said pointing towards the window. Weiss got up and look out through the window and saw the same thing Ruby were seeing. “WAKE UP.” Weiss yelled making Blake and Yang jump. “Hey wh-

“QUITE AND GET READY TO MOVE OUT, SOMETHING WEIRD IS GOING ON.” Weiss yelled as she go dress and gear up, by now the purple light had gotten stronger and Blake and Yang could see it now as well. That made them hurry up, once all of them were done and ready they headed out and towards the purple light. They went back into the forest and found the light coming out from an cave in the ground, without hesitation the girls jump in and walk through the cave. At the end of it they could see were all the people from the 2 settlement, all on their knees in front of a purple red woman, with scales around her legs and arms, along with an long spiky tail. Her feet´s were that of claws, that look sharp to cut through any kind of flesh. Horn sprouted out from her head combed backwards, mix with some of her dark red hair. Her eyes were dark blue and green, fangs could be seen sticking out from her mouth. She was naked, save from a small thong like piece of clothing she worn, she were also holding a wipe full of thorns. 

“What the heck.” Yang said, which made the demon turn towards them.

“Oohh the new mortals.” She said with an chilling voice, that seem to drain all the warmth in the cave. “How pleasant of you to come here.” she giggle. 

“Who are you.” Yang said cocking her weapons.

“I am Aziz a demon conjure mortal. That is all you need to know.” Aziz said as she snap her fingers and two Beowolfs were summoned, however they look different as they had and purple smoke emitting from them. Team RWBY jump towards the Beowolf´s and fought them, the Grimm´s were putting up and much tougher fight then normal once would do. Ruby mange to get past them using her semblance and headed towards Aziz. She ready her scythe to cut the demon, however as soon as Ruby got with in arms reach Aziz grab Ruby by the throat. “Cute.” Aziz said as she started to suck Ruby´s soul.

“RUBY.” Yang yelled as she punch her way past the Beowolf´s and she ran towards Aziz. The demoness smile and snap her fingers again making the time stop and trap Yang just a few feet from Aziz. “You care for this one.” She said as she still held on to Ruby, who almost look dead. “SHE´S MY SISTER, I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU KILL HER.” Yang shouted trying to move forward but she could´t. Aziz just snicker.

“Really now, what would you give for me sparing her.”

“Anything.” Yang said through gritted teeth as she once more tried to crawl forward.

Aziz walk forward and pin Yang´s arms down with her legs and use her tail to make Yang look up at her. “Here´s an deal mortal, I need lots of energy in order to get out of this cave, said energy comes from humans and faunus souls. Or I can take over and live inside a mortals body. Let me live inside your body and I spare your sister and your friends.”

“FUCK YOU.”

“If that´s your answer then I guest I will kill her and you and your friends.” Aziz said.

“Wait,,,,I will let you take over my body.” Yang said hanging her head.

“Good.” Aziz said letting go of Ruby and stab Yang with her tail, an blinding light engulf Yang.

“Yang wake up.”

Yang open her eyes and jump up looking around her, she was back in her dorm room. Looking to her left she saw Ruby and she hug her tightly.

“Yammghmmmcanmmtmmbremmayh” Ruby mumble out as she tried to push away from her sister. With some effort she manage to do that.” Yang what´s wrong with you?”

“Are you ok, did she hurt you.”

“Who Yang? your scaring me a bit.”

“That Aziz woman, that we saw in the cave on that mission Ozpin send us.”

“Aziz? Yang we have´t been send to a mission, you must have dream.” 

Yang started to think about what have happen and were she was now, she was in her dorm room which she had´t been when Aziz were killing Ruby and looking down she could´t see any wound on herself from were she had been stab. Maybe it had just been a bad dream.

“Yeah your right Ruby, I must have had a bad dream, a really bad dream. I don´t want to talk about it.”

“I understand, anyway you need to get up, Weiss and Blake are already at the cafeteria eating breakfast.” 

“Ok you can head out their I will meet you up.” Yang said and Ruby bolted out while she went to the bathroom to clean her face. As she look in her mirror she jump backward in fear from what she saw. She saw herself demonize like Aziz.

“Hello Yang, I like your body and we are going to have much fun with it.” Aziz said before laughing, making Yang grab her head and sinking down in fear crawl up against the wall.


End file.
